


Come Get Me

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete makes his alpha work for the privilege of knotting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as dub-con just to be on the safe side, but I think it's consensual; Pete and Patrick had a discussion about this beforehand and agreed on Patrick knotting Pete. This takes place present day, right before the current round of shows when they had that two break.

“Mine,” Patrick growled as he slowly stalked Pete into a corner; his pheromones were thick in the air, the scent of musk and _neediness_ making it hard for him to think straight.

 

“We'll see about that,” Pete taunted before he turned and ran away from Patrick, dashed across the living room and towards the stairs.

 

He heard Patrick curse behind him and Pete whimpered even as he twisted away from Patrick's hands; his alpha _needed_ to catch him, needed to _earn_ the right to pin Pete down and knot him.

 

Pete made it just past the sofa when Patrick tackled him from his blindside; he barely had enough time to register the fact that Patrick had doubled back and gone through the other door to the kitchen just in time to cut him off from the steps before they hit the floor.

 

Pete struggled and managed to get free enough to lunge forward, his feet scrambling to find purchase on the thick carpet so he could run again, _make_ Patrick chase him until he had proven he was strong enough, was _alpha_ enough to _make_ him to submit; there was a low, rumbling growl behind him and then Patrick's weight was on his back, forcing him flat against the floor.

 

“ _Mine_ ,” Patrick told Pete as he pushed Pete's shoulders back down, shoving him face first into the carpet, using all his weight to hold him in place. 

 

He rubbed his cheek along the curve of Pete's neck that was visible; _scenting me,marking me as his property,_ Pete realized with a moan. Patrick smirked at the sound and then set his teeth on the exact spot where Pete's pulse was pounding; he bit down, hard, until he tasted blood. 

 

Pete's hips jerked back against Patrick's, once, before his whole body went lax, the fight completely gone from him. 

 

“Yes,” Patrick said, his voice low; he moved back and rubbed his thumb over the bite mark. “That's it, I knew you just needed me to make you submit.”

 

Pete whimpered at the words, his body's reaction to Patrick's proved dominance instantaneous; he was already half hard from the chase, but his dick hardened even more and he could feel the flush of his heat working it's way through his system, making it difficult for him to even breathe, let alone think.

 

He could feel the seat of his jeans growing damp from the slick that was just beginning to leak from him; Patrick inhaled sharply and Pete _knew_ he could smell how ready he was for him, how much he wanted Patrick to pin him down and _take_ what was rightfully his.

 

“You're so wet for me, aren't you, Pete?” Patrick said smugly; he eased up enough to move to the side of his omega - _his_ omega, that he chased and caught and was going to knot, _his_ \- but kept a firm hand on Pete's neck so he would remember who was in charge.

 

“You're always so slutty when you get like this,” he continued as he trailed his fingers down Pete's spine until he got to the curve of Pete's ass; Patrick paused for a second, just long enough to make Pete move restlessly and then he pressed two fingers against Pete's hole. “Look at you, so ready for it that you're soaking through your clothes.”

 

Pete whimpered, even through his jeans and boxers he could feel the hot press of Patrick's fingers so close to where he needed them and he pushed back against them eagerly. “Patrick, please, I need...”

 

“Oh, I know what you need,” Patrick drawled as he dipped his hand underneath the waist of Pete's jeans, still intent on teasing him. “You want my knot, don't you? You want me to hold you down, make you take it, while you're begging for it,” he traced one of his fingers around Pete's hole, barely pressing against it as he spoke, just enough to make Pete let out a high whine at the contact, “So eager to filled up, to be used; I bet any knot would do this to you, that you would let anyone do it.

 

“Is that true, Pete? Can any alpha do it? Would you let them fuck you until you can't walk?”

 

“N-n-n-o,” Pete managed to get out as he tried to get more of those fingers in him; he could feel his blood heating up, sweat breaking out along his body and he couldn't help the way he tilted his ass up towards his alpha. “Want your knot, 'Trick, just yours, only, I need it, pleaseplease _please_.”

 

Patrick smirked. “I love when you get like this; so fucken desperate to be pinned down and fucked until you can't take any more. But that's not what you really want, is it, Pete?

 

“You'll take it, because you'll take anything right now,” he punctuated the words by pushing the tips of his fingers into Pete's ass and making him moan. “You'd take me fingering you for _hours_ if I promised you my knot at the end of it, wouldn't you?

 

“Sure you'd beg and whine the whole time, but you'd still love it, hmm? You'd love it because your heat makes you even sluttier than you usually are, makes you needier than -”

 

Pete whimpered, desperately moving his lower body so he was fucking himself on Patrick's fingers. His jeans were completely soaked through and his heat was slowly getting worse; it felt like a fog was settling over his body and brain, making everything except Patrick -his fingers, his dick, _his knot_ \- became distant and hazy, unimportant next to the need burning itself through his body.

 

“Patrick,” he managed to gasp out; he didn't have any other words right now, only desperate, begging noises that he let out while he kept trying to get his alpha's fingers deeper in him, tried to make them reach that place that was practically throbbing deep inside him.

 

Patrick growled, his fingers tightening on Pete's neck; it made him gasp and he pushed back against the hold to test it, whimpering when Patrick pushed him more firmly against the carpet and removed his fingers from where they were teasing him.

 

Patrick kept his left hand on his omega's neck but he used his right one to make quick work of Pete's jeans. 

 

“You're so ready for it, aren't you? I'm going to fuck you so hard,” Patrick promised darkly as he shoved Pete's jeans down as far as he could manage without letting go of his neck; Pete wiggled and kicked his legs until they slipped off.

 

Pete spread his legs and instinctively tilted his ass up, whimpering Patrick's name at the same time.

 

Patrick growled and squeezed Pete's neck briefly. “Stay,” he ordered and let go long enough to stand up and get undressed. Pete made an unhappy noise, low in his throat, but he stayed the way he was; the carpet rubbed against his cheek and he could feel wetness leaking down his thighs. Instead of embarrassing him, it just made him even more desperate to have his alpha inside him.

 

Patrick settled in between Pete's spread thighs and ran a hand up from his thigh to just underneath the t-shirt he was wearing; he paused for a second before he moved his hands up to the collar, got a good grip on the fabric and then ripped it in half.

 

He waited until Pete got his arms free of the shirt and then he draped himself along his back. “Fuck, you're so hot, Pete. I can't wait until I can feel inside you, feel you tight around my cock, around my knot.”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Pete moaned, rubbing his ass against Patrick's crotch; he felt Patrick's dick, hard against his leaking hole, sliding against it every time either one of them moved and he wanted to feel Patrick inside of him, he needed it. But the only thing he managed to get out was, “'Trick, please. _Please_.”

 

Patrick made a rumbling noise, a pleased growl that Pete could feel reverberating through his body from where they were pressed together. He fitted his carefully onto the back of Pete's neck, setting his teeth into the skin there, even as he pulled his hips back enough that he could nudge at Pete's entrance with his dick.

 

He listened to Pete's begging noises for a minute or two, until he couldn't stand it any more and thrusted in, not stopping until he was in as deep as possible.

 

Pete moaned lowly as Patrick slid inside him; his body clenched down on Patrick's hard dick and made him groan in pleasure. 

 

With a last bite to the back of his omega's neck, Patrick shifted enough so that he was on his knees and Pete's lower body was spread over his lap and his upper body stayed on the floor. 

 

Pete curled his fingers into the carpet as Patrick pulled him into his thrusts. “Fuck, Patrick, please, I - I need it, _now, please_.”

 

“Mine,” Patrick snarled as he sped up his hips, roughly shoving into Pete's willing hole. “You're _mine_ , Pete. My Pete, my omega.”

 

“Yes, yours, only yours,” Pete sobbed out as he felt his body grow even hotter at the feel of the thick cock buried in him; his insides tightened painfully and his heat seemed to grow even worse, trying to force Patrick into knotting him as soon as possible. “Patrick, please knot me, I can't -not any longer. _Please_.”

 

Patrick growled again and he shoved into Pete one last time, hard enough that even through the haze of the mating heat, Pete felt a quick stab of pain. 

 

It dissolved almost immediately as he felt Patrick's knot start to swell inside him and press against his prostate; Patrick let out a low noise that went straight to Pete's dick and made him even hotter and more desperate. 

 

Pete moaned as Patrick's hips kept moving shallowly, his knot pressing harder against that spot that made his eyes roll back into his head; he could feel Patrick start to come just as his hand wrapped around Pete's dick. 

 

Three strokes later and Pete came so hard he couldn't concentrate on anything besides the knot still filling him and the alpha murmuring in his ear.

 

When he could think again, he realized they were on their sides, one of Patrick's leg in between Pete's and his hand resting on Pete's lower stomach. Every few seconds Patrick's hips would twitch forward and Pete knew he was still coming.

 

“Feel better?” Patrick asked quietly, nuzzling behind his ear affectionately. 

 

“Yeah,” Pete answered truthfully; he could still feel his heat like an itch under his skin, but it was slight, barely there. “How long was I out for?” he asked with a slight yawn.

 

“Only a couple minutes,” Patrick told him; he carefully rearranged them until Pete's head was resting on top of his arm and closer to his chest, he wrapped an arm back around Pete's waist. “Why don't you try to get some sleep?

 

“I'll wake you up when we can move again and we can get a quick shower before it starts again.”

 

“OK,” Pete agreed drowsily and closed his eyes; he relaxed against Patrick, tired enough that he knew he would be able to sleep despite the fact that he could still feel his alpha's knot hard inside him.

 

He yawned again and reached down to lace his fingers with Patrick's; he kissed his palm and made Patrick chuckle softly and press a quick kiss against his temple. 

 

“Sing to me, 'Trick? Please?” he requested, already half asleep.

 

He let Patrick's voice pull him under, content with where he was and who he was with. He may not love being an omega but Patrick made it bearable; made Pete even enjoy it, even if he didn't look forward to his heats.

 

No one else would ever be able to do that because Patrick was the only person Pete trusted enough to be this vulnerable around. 

 

And Pete never regretted it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
